12 Xmas Carol
by queenofpsychos15
Summary: The 12 X-mas Inuyasha way!


All: On the first day Christmas, my true love gave to me:

QOP: Inuyasha stuck on the tree!

Inuyasha: Get me down from here!

All: On the second day of Christmas, my true gave to me:

Kagome: Two crappie arrows…

NekoTiger: And Miroku got bump on the head…

All: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Silver: Three blades of the blood…

All: …

Inu-Chan: THREE BLADES OF BLOOD!

Inuyasha: What! Hell no!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Fine….three blade of blood…

Kagome: Two crappie arrows…

Miroku: And Sango as my wife!

Sango: Hell no!

All: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Inu-Chan: Four bouncing Shippou!...

Inuyasha: Three blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

Sango: And Kirara ate Miroku!

Inuyasha: That's not true…

All: On the fifth day Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKU! **Sings badly**

Sango: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Inuyasha: Three blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappie arrows… **try to shoot it**

Inuyasha: Hay! What the!... are you try to hit me on the head….

Kagome: Sorry…

Inu-Chan: Damn… so close…

Inuyasha: And Inu-Chan on the tree…

Inu-Chan: Hay!

All: On the six day of Christmas my true love to gave to me:

NekoTiger: Six sexy Sesshoumaur…

Kelly: MINE! **Drags him in a room,… you hear noises…**

All: **Blink, blink**

NekoTiger: Any ways…

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKU!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Inuyasha: Three blade of blood.

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

Inu-Chan: And Kouga's head in my room…

All: **Stare**…

In-Chan: **Cough** continue…

All: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Kira: Seven times of "sits!"

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: What did I do?

Kagome: Is in the carol…

NekoTiger: Six Sexy Sesshoumaur…

Sesshoumaur: Hn. What am I doing here…

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKUS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Inuyasha: Three blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

QOP: And Naraku looks like a girl…

All: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Kagura: Eight dance of blade…

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inu-Chan: Hee… hee…hee…

NekoTiger: Six sexy Sesshoumaur…

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKUS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Inuyasha: Three Blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

QOP: And I'm tried of this song!

All: On the ninth, the Christmas my true love gave to me:

Yami Yugi: Nine Yumi Bakura…

NekoTiger: The lest time I check this is not a Yugi oh carol… anyway…

Kagura: Eight Dance of Blades

Kira: Sven times of "sit"

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

**Inuyasha conscious **

NekoTiger: Six sexy Sesshoumaur…

Inu-Chan: **Eating ramen** FIFS MARAKOOS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippous…

Inuyasha:…

Jin: Three Blades of blood…

Kagome: Two Crappies arrows…

QOP: And why Jinnnnnnn is here?

All: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Miroku: Ten naked ladies…

**All the girls hit him on the head**

Yumi Yugi: Nine Yumi Bukura…

Kugura: Eight Dance of Blade…

Kira: Seven times of "sit"

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

NekoTiger: Six Sexy Sesshoumaur…

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKUS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Jin: Tree blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

QOP: And I'm hungry… **goes to the kitchen **

All: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Kouga: eleven random packs of wolves…

Miroku: Ten naked ladies…

**They are chasing him…**

Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Yami Yugi: nine Yumi Bakura…(I watch too much Yugioh)

Kagura: Eight dances of blades

Kira: Seven times of "sit"

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKUS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

Jin: Three blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

QOP: And I'm tiring to go to sleep!

All: On the twelve day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Kikyou: Twelve died (again) Kikyou.

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kouga: Eleven Random pack of wolves…

Miroku: Ten naked ladies…

Kagura: Eight dances of blades…

Kira: Seven times of "sit"

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

NekoTiger: Six sexy Sesshoumaur…

Inu-Chan: FIVE MIROKUS!

Silver: Four bouncing Shippou…

**Inuyasha awakes up**

Inuyasha: Wha…what the hell just happen….

Jin: Three blades of blood…

Kagome: Two crappies arrows…

All: AND THANK GOD THIS IS OOOOOOOOOOOOVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


End file.
